Story From The Past
by Rina Aria
Summary: It is the story of the time Milla Kresnik lived... In a world before Schism created and the three kingdom of Auj Oule, Rashugal, and Elympios were bordered only by the nature and were the part of Rieze Maxia. It is the story of the meeting of the Songstress Priestess and the Lord of Spirit and how that meeting moved the gear of fate for the world.


**Disclaimer: Well, Tales of Xillia was never mine to begin at. All of the character, plots, and game are © Bandai Namco.**

For you guys who hoped this are Milla/Jude just because I tend to write about them then I'm going to say sorry, but it isn't. I was watching the play through of Xillia 2 and when I re-watch Milla's episode and the Extra Episode, this idea just struck me at once.

And yeah, you didn't read it wrong or anything it is about the relationship and certain 'betrayal' of Milla Kresnik and the old man Maxwell but much more younger in my story. It is just my interpretation and my wild imagination so it **isn't** canon or anything like that… but who knows if Namco made their story like how I interpret the information.

Anyway, I won't make this author note even longer than the story, so let's just begin the story~ **and more importantly, if you want to, please review**~

**#Milla in here is Milla Kresnik, the origin of Milla Maxwell's name. So, don't mix it up :3**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

Rise looked around the recording inside the Infinite Library and sighed at how annoying it would be to arrange each Record in a good arrangement. She floated from one shelves to another when suddenly one record catching her eyes.

Gently to not destroy the content of the book, she looked around to make sure that Chronos won't just appeared behind her and beat a good sense to her so she won't twiddle dawdle on her works. She let out a sigh of relief since the coast is clear and turned her attention to the book.

'_Isn't this…_' Rise who immediately recognized the owner circled the book around her arms and went to her Master who most likely will like her finding.

* * *

Milla Maxwell was just resting on the meadow of her part in Spirit world when she was surprised by the shouting of a not-so-unfamiliar Spirit.

"Milla-sama, look at what I have found!" Rise exclaimed as she hold on the Record in her arms to Milla who already noticed her presence.

Milla raised her eyebrows at Rise who approaching her with high spirit. It was just when Rise started explaining about the owner of the book she had become eager as well. Well, eager enough to make her grab Rise's hands and immediately summoned herself to Human world. All risk be damned.

Milla dragged Rise to Trigleph or more precisely to Helioborg Fortress with one destination in mind, Jude. Of course she got some curious stare from the passerby since her clothing is quite other worldly and Rise who appeared like a ghost, floating behind her like a loyal follower she is.

Jude was the most shocked of all to find Milla, with a ghastly Rise in tow, slammed the door of his department open. Balan recognized Milla and approached Milla to give some greeting, but Milla who didn't like meaningless chit-chat stated that she was looking for Jude.

Jude who had watched the ruckus made by the Lord of Spirit from the start quickly approached Milla and asked, "What's wrong Milla? Do you find a problem from the other side?" Jude asked with growing concern. Due to Milla importance to stay in Spirit World, Jude only had the thought that Milla would bother to appear if there is anything world-shattering matter. He still loves it to see her again though.

Milla somehow insulted by it and said, "It's not a problem that I find. But I need to talk with the past Maxwell inside you. I wanted to clear some misunderstanding between him and Milla Kresnik," Milla answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean? Isn't Milla Kresnik died millennia ago?" Jude asked curiously, well he knew quite a lot about the matter and not to mention that he is the holder of Origin Maxwell now.

Rise who had followed their conversation since the start then showed Jude a book, which of course he didn't know since it only existed in Infinite library in the Land of Canaan. She then said, "Milla Kresnik had died long time ago, yes, but her Record is still here… and I found it, praise me!" Rise explained briefly about the book.

Milla nodded before saying, "Good job Rise. Now we need to relocate from this place, maybe to Fennmont, Nia Khera, or Hallowmont. Jude, you choose," Milla said slightly praising Rise who already laughed like a kid who just got a new toy, scaring the hell of people who watched her floating since she had an appearance of a ghost.

Jude was surprised by the sudden turn of even and said, "Why is this happening… but I think Hallowmont will be the best, though it needed some time to reach," Jude answered with an exasperated tone. He actually had forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room they were in.

Milla nodded before saying, "Hallowmont then. The distance isn't the problem you know. Rise," Milla said before throwing a commanding look to Rise who looked eager to receive any order.

Rise smiled brightly before raising her index finger on air and said, "Well then, to the summit of Hallowmont we go!" Rise exclaimed happily.

Below Jude and Milla formed a magic circled with the pattern of six petal flower. Jude was surprised but before he could voice any complains, the circle glowed and they had disappeared from the sight of the people in Helioborg.

* * *

Jude opened his eyes and found that he and Milla as well as Rise had arrived in the summit of Hallowmont. Milla then said, "Rise, show us the content of the book," Milla demanded to Rise who had observed Jude's surprised face as he looked around their surrounding just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

Jude attention turned to Rise as she quickly opened the Record of Milla Kresnik. She moved her hands on the air as she said, "I shall show the memory of Milla Kresnik from the time she met Lord Maxwell for the first time… Jude-sama and Milla-sama please, close your eyes and synch your wish so I could channel the sight clearer…" Rise said as she closed her eyes as well. Her body glowed into slightly golden as the Record flipped itself to the time that Rise mentioned.

Jude and Milla both closed their eyes, obeying Rise wish. Their consciousnesses fade away with time and they found themselves on different realm. They looked around until they heard Rise's voice saying, "_This is Rieze Maxia in the past… at the time where Milla Kresnik existed…_"

* * *

In the borderline of Rieze Maxia a line of mountain stood intimidating with a gloomy and scary atmosphere. No one had dared to set their foot on the mountain and it was told to every child that a big scary monster lived there. The mountain name is Hallowmont and all people feared the mountain more than to try to explore the place.

But, a girl in her late teenager phase knew it more than anyone that the story of Hallowmont is nothing but just a way to protect what reside there. She originated from the village on the foot of the said mountain, Nia Khera, and had the name of Milla Kresnik and is one of the few shrine maiden of the Lord of Spirit Maxwell.

Milla looked around the shrine and found it was empty as usual. After all, it wasn't the time for the villager to pray to the Lord of Spirit, meaning she is free and no one is there to keep watch on her. Milla smiled that there was no one in sight to prevent her from setting her foot on the Hallowmont now.

"Now it is my chance to see the gate to the Spirit World with my own eyes!" she shouted in delight as she not-so-quietly tip-toed to the entrance of the mountain.

Milla knew it by heart as well that the mountain creature were quite docile in this Spirit Clime but just to be in the safe side, she brought her sword as well. After a brief walk to the mountain from the Maxwell's shrine, Milla finally reached the entrance of the source of ghost story all over her village and maybe Rieze Maxia.

She had tried to go pass the entrance for a few times in a year but somehow the village chief always managed to find her before she ventured long enough to reach the mountain top. Thanks to that, now she is renowned as a weird priestess who loved to hike Ghost Mountain. But, that kind of calling won't stop her to look for the Spirit World but maybe she is just plain naughty.

Milla quickly dashed as fast as she could on the mountain path while looking back from time to time just to make sure that no one had managed to find out about her mischief. When she reached half-way of the mountain she slows down her pace and instead of running she took a relaxing walk now.

Milla is fond of the scenery from the mountain despite its eerie atmosphere. Because it was eerie, no one ever reached deep enough and the air was very clean because of that. Atmosphere aside, Milla felt that the mountain serenity always managed to calm her mind down and made her forget some of the things that burdened her, the village's chief later scolding for example.

Milla walked along the path when she remembered a song that her mother taught her. It was more like a humming rather than an actual song with a lyric but it always been her favorite. She was banned to sing it in the presence of the elder but, she still sings it whenever she was alone.

She took a deep breath before humming the song along the mountain trail. Her body felt light as she sang it while she took a walk. It felt as if the spirits of wind are helping her on her feet and she liked the sensation.

Suddenly, she heard a voice of laughter or more precisely a giggling when she finished her song. Milla opened her eyes instantly and took her sword around her waist, alarmed of the presence. What she saw was surprising, though it was an understatement. She was thoroughly shocked at the owner of the voice who laughed when she finished singing, whatever the reason was.

For instance, the owner of the said voice is a man with pure white hair and he was floating in the air and that made Milla so shocked she dropped her swords. She looked at the man with disbelief, not just because the man is good-looking but the fact that she recognized him as a Spirit.

"That's a nice melody," the spirit said as he floated closer to Milla who still looked at him with wide eyes.

Milla was rendered speechless and her legs gave in so her knees met with the ground below her. She felt the pain around her knees so she wasn't dreaming. Right now, she is in a presence of a spirit, the very being that she wanted to meet, but when she did met with one, she didn't know what to do.

"You are Milla Kresnik right?" the Spirit said again as he floated around her, observing the reaction of the girl who watched him whenever he moved an inch.

Milla was surprised the second time for this day. She then asked, "How do you know my name?" she asked spontaneously when she heard that her name was mentioned by the Spirit.

The spirit looked at him with a slight smile before saying, "I think it's something that human would never understand. But some spirit loves it when you're singing… I believe it was that song just now. And I shall say I take a liking on that song as well. It would be nice if you sing that song again more often…" the Spirit said again before floating a few feet away from Milla. He looked purely delighted when he heard Milla's singing.

"W-what… I don't understand… though I don't mind singing it again…" Milla answered hesitantly as she gained her own standing on the ground. She just couldn't believe that Spirits love her singing.

The Spirit sat on an invisible chair as he said, "We all will listen if you'll sing it again… so sing," he said once again with a more demanding tone.

Milla felt a little bit edgy, the habit of singing when no one is watching finally get on her. She felt very nervous and turned away from the Spirit. She knew that she can't refuse the order of a Spirit, being a Priestess she is, but she can't help but nervous.

When she felt that she might refuse the order, she heard another voice ringing inside her heart, '_Sing…_' the voice said.

She knew she was supposed to be surprised, shocked even, but when she heard that voice she didn't feel any of that. Instead, she felt more relaxed, she remembered that once in a time, she would hear that voice who asked her to sing and she will sing.

Now Milla felt that she could sing… even with the Spirit who was watching her.

Milla took a deep breath before looking at the Spirit once more. She closed her eyes and breathes in slowly, trying to feel the air filling her lungs. Then she put both of her hands in front of her chest and opening her mouth to sing. She sang the humming loud enough for the Spirit to hear and she felt even better to have someone who will hear her singing.

'_It's fun…_' Milla thought as she continued singing her heart out.

The Spirit was awed at the sight in front of him. The other spirits that usually prefer to remain hidden appeared around her and starts glowing faintly, enveloping the Priestess in a soft blanket of light. Just by seeing that, he felt something inside him slowly become warm and he closed his eyes to enjoy her singing.

'_It must be the human's 'heart' that I was looking for…_' he thought as he listened to the melody in the air.

Time slowly passed between Milla and the Spirit as Milla singing to the air softly yet firmly. Milla never knew that singing felt even better when sung out loudly, not just by humming whenever no one is around. The Spirit loved how Milla's singing also make him felt warm, make him felt the warmth of a human 'heart' that he never ever felt.

Milla finally opened her eyes when she was done singing. She breathes in and out with a smile on her face, feeling happy that she managed to find the Spirit she was looking for and singing to him. She was surprised at how the Spirit also looked happy when she was done singing. She pinched her wrist just to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating at how the Spirit smiled.

Unconsciously Milla said, "You are smiling…" Milla said with an almost surprised tone and she tried to cover her gaping mouth. What made her hoping that the Spirit won't opening his eyes were because she felt that now she was blushing. She couldn't deny that the Spirit was very handsome.

The Spirit opened his eyes and his smile quickly turned into frown that made Milla felt that it was too bad he put on a frown. The Spirit then said, "Then what about it?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Milla blushed furiously before turning her face away and said, "N-no it's just… I- well, it's my first time seeing a Spirit with my own eyes so… so I don't know what to do," Milla said explaining her reason though she was trying to diverse the Spirit attention from her bright red face.

The Spirit looked at Milla with questioning eyes, thinking that Human really is complicated. Then he said, "I don't really understand you Human kind. But I shall gave you a spell for a thank you," the Spirit said before floating closer to Milla.

Milla felt her heart almost jumped out from its place and she stutteringly answered, "I-well, i-it's an honor…" she answered flustering in the process.

The Spirit then whispered some words on Milla's ears and Milla couldn't concentrate since the Spirit looks like he was hugging her and it is bad for her heart. She was still managed to get what the spell is, thankfully.

The Spirit floated back from his position and said, "If you do that spell… sing for me again okay?" the Spirit said before turning into a small ball of light and going inside Milla's chest.

Milla didn't know how to react at the sudden turn of event. Unconsciously she gripped her chest and felt her heart racing wildly.

'_What was that just now?_' she thought as she tried to gather her composure enough to stop her wild beating.

Milla then reminded an important thing that she didn't manage to ask due to circumstance she was in. She quickly sighed, trying to not shout her frustration, and said, "Although he know my name, I don't know his…" she sighed sadly.

Milla looked at the mountain trail beyond her and to the way back to Nia Khera. She lost her motivation to go on so she decided to climb down the mountain and go back home before anyone notice that she is missing. But for sure, she won't tell her meeting with the Spirit to anyone.

* * *

Day passing by quietly and from time to time Milla looked at the Hallowmont before sighing. She never does her mischief to slip to that place ever since that day and the village chief thought that she finally quieted down and become a proper Priestess. But Milla knew it the best that it wasn't that. She is just not ready to face the Spirit once again. But she was longing to meet the Spirit yet she didn't know could she do that since her hearts always beating wildly at the thought of him.

Milla sighed once more as she cleaned the shrine and it was noted by her close friends that become one of the few select people who understand her weird curiosity to the Hallowmont. She then asked, "You have sighed for 20 times or more for today. What's wrong? Are you nervous on going to Fennmont? Now that I think about it, you never said anything about Hallowmont for weeks," Milla's close friend said with a pure concern.

Milla looked up to the girl and answered, "It's just… it's just complicated Leah. I don't think I can go to that place yet… and it's not about the journey to Fennmont…" Milla answered briefly.

Leah has been friends with Milla ever since they could crawl. But unlike Milla who will become a Priestess, Leah decided that in the future she will somehow make her way in the military. They are usually compared physically as well since Milla looked like a devoted Priestess while Leah looked like a vampire of some sort with her physical appearance. Milla has an interesting golden blonde hair which she tied from the mid-length to the back, making her hair looked fuller, with beautiful gem-like magenta eyes while Leah has threatening scarlet red hair like the color of blood and to make her looked scarier, she has bloodshot red eyes and her very pale skin didn't help at all. Some people blame Leah for Milla's mischievous attitude but both of them never really heed them.

Leah almost screamed since she knows Milla very well like she is her sister although they are just childhood friends. She then said, "Okay, I bet it's a love problem right? Who is it that you met on the mountain? Spill it!" Leah said as she took Milla's wrist and gripped it tightly.

Milla sometimes wondered why she became best friend with Leah sometimes and this time is one of those times. She never failed to spill her secret to Leah, but now Milla is determined to not tell her story to her so-called best friend.

"I don't meet any man! He just looked like a man, that's all!" Milla answered before turning her head sharply. But then she just noticed what she had said and mentally said, 'crap!' to her stupid answer.

Leah who knew Milla better than anyone quickly exclaimed, "Wait, so instead of a man, you meet a Spirit?! Wait, wait, wait, a Great Spirit actually took its time to met with you?!" Leah exclaimed almost sarcastically but she caught on Milla's slip of the tongue fast.

Milla quickly covered her bucket mouthed friends and looked around just to make sure that no one was around to hear Leah's loud shouting. She pulled her to the corner before whispering, "Don't speak it out that loud! What will the chief do to me if that old geezer find out I'm slipping out on my duty again?!" Milla whispered with harsher tone to Leah who squirmed under her hands.

When Leah finally managed to break free from Milla's hands that covered her mouth she took a quick breath before saying, "Geez, Milla… I thought I will surely die just now… so, my guess is right, right? So, how was the Spirit looks like? Hurry up and spill it," Leah said before using her puppy eyes to persuade her strong-headed friend that easy to trick to spill the meeting.

Milla who was just naturally good-hearted instantly said, "He… he is… for the lack of better word… handsome and dazzling… he has beautiful snow-like hair like the one in Kanbalar but purer… oh, he also wore black tunic with golden gear-like line… his eyes is the beautiful color of gold and his voice is soothing… I don't have any words to describe how his smile looked like… it's just…" Milla said as she closing her eyes, remembering the Spirit that she had met.

Leah only listened to Milla's description with an opened wide mouth. Being the best friend she is, she remembered that Milla never ever described man like she is in a dream. Unable to keep her own interpretation, Leah said, "You fell in love at the first sight with the Spirit don't you?" she said calmly it terrifies even the said person.

Milla blushed until she thought a fire was lit on her face. She opened her mouth to protest to Leah, but Leah cut it fast by saying, "Well then, that settles it. What a bad choice for your first love throne… but don't worry I'll help you my dear sister," Leah said before pouting a little bit.

Milla tried to deny it by saying, "No, I'm not! There is no way that we could be together after all…" Milla denied but couldn't really hide the fact that she unconsciously gives Leah a positive answer.

Leah tilted her head before saying, "Denial~ more importantly, we can't just keep mentioning him as a 'him' and 'the Spirit' or anything else. You know what is his name right?" Leah said with a serious face that was quite rare for the scarlet haired trickster to do that.

Milla let out a deep long sigh before answering, "I… I don't get a chance to ask. After he asked me to sing for him, he left me with some kind of spell," Milla answered sadly.

"A spell granted by a Great Spirit… Anyway, what kind of spell did he told you? But how come you don't get his name!" Leah said half-contemplating at the new information and half-scolding Milla from her lack of common sense. Which girl won't try to ask her first love name at the first place?

Milla cringed away from her friend since she knew that her answer will give her friend something to scold her for. But then she just noticed that she never knew what the use of the spell was nor had the chance to use it. She only remembered the chanting and also the fact that when one day she would use it, the Spirit wanted her to sing.

Leah glanced to the door, sensing the presence of another person just beyond the door and the room they were in wasn't the most ideal place for a secret conversation. Leah then took a few steps to approach Milla before placing her lips just around Milla's ears and whispered, "I don't know what is that spell or any detail about it but… I think you should use that spell only in a crisis where your very own life is being threatened. I have a hunch that it was a spell to summon that Spirit and we as the citizen of Nia Khera shouldn't use that kind of spell recklessly… I heard they were quite costly," Leah whispered before walking past Milla and to the outside of the shrine.

Milla was surprised to hear such words from Leah. She then sighed as she watched how Leah greeted the villager who came in to pray. She quietly thanked Leah who had answered a certain doubt though she said it with quite an uncomfortable way.

'_Thanks Leah…_' Milla thought to herself as she watched people showering the shrine.

* * *

Today was the day where Milla who was accompanied by Leah and few other villagers would go to the Fennmont, the capital city of Rashugal. Nia Khera citizen was a neutral one even when it was located in the Rashugal area and Rashugal have a quite tense relationship with Auj Oule and also Elympios. So Milla and people who were related to Shrine of Maxwell usually would visit all kingdoms in regular pattern. And although Milla was a new Priestess, she had become used to the visit.

But just this time, she felt slightly uneasy. She glanced to Hallowmont like she wanted to go there once just to meet the Spirit from before, but couldn't find the strength to walk past the hidden door behind the Shrine. There is a matter that she fell in love at the first sight to the Spirit as well and it only made the problem become even more difficult. That was one of her reason why she asked Leah who used to stay in the village, to go with her to Fennmont. After all despite her young age, Leah is a strong Fighter with good array of Spirit Artes and Milla believe in her.

Milla paced back and forth in the middle of the Shrine as she quietly remembering one by one of the chanting that she got. She also needed to pray for an ever-lasting peace for the land. But, that entire thing dropped from her priority list since she started to miss the Spirit pretty badly.

"Stop pacing around or you will make a hole in the floor, Milla!" Leah scolded Milla who paced around the shrine like the world will end in less than five minutes or there is any world crisis.

Milla stopped pacing before saying, "Leah, you don't get it! I really wanted to use that spell and I wanted to meet him again. But, you are the one who said that I must use it in a crisis and I'm on the crisis of my sanity that I don't know what to do!" Milla answered in panic as she flopped down to the hard floor and put her face on her knees, sulking.

Leah raised one of her eyebrows at Milla's crisis of sanity since it is quite new even for her. She then walked closer and said, "That's quite a reaction but… just calm down, when the time come you will meet him again… although I see that you are in quite a crisis as well…" Leah said as she crouched down in front of Milla.

Milla pouted before saying, "You know I'm not the quietest person out here… so do something!" Milla answered as she placed her best pitiful face to her fiery looking friend.

Leah let out a deep breath, "I'm not going to let any monster lay a finger even on just a strand of your hair you know… the village chief will kill me," Leah said as she looked away from the mischievous Priestess.

Milla pouted again as she said, "You said that but you teach me how to climb trees when we were kids," Milla complained as she turned her head sharply.

Leah flicked Milla's forehead lightly before saying, "I admit that one but… even if it was to save your life, I won't let any harm come to my cute sister," Leah said as she smiled to soften Milla's mood.

Milla only let out a deep breath, since she had sensed that people will come soon and her private time with Leah was over with no real exit. She then stood up and so does Leah before saying, "Can't I just summon him just because I wanted to meet him?" Milla said softly to no one in particular.

Leah heard that but decided to not pay any mind to it. Then she escorted Milla to meet the other people who will join their small journey. But no one had known that this small travel will soon affect the rest of the world forever.

* * *

Milla walked out from the Orda Palace with an exhausted expression. She needed to hear the long ramble of the King of Rashugal that never made its way inside her head. She was given a room in the Palace for the night (though Fennmont is always night) but she still couldn't shake her longing for the Spirit she met.

Milla walked around with no destination in mind alone. Due to her hobby on slipping out to the Hallowmont, she had gotten better on it that no one noticed that she had slipped from the Orda Palace. She knew that Leah sooner or later will find her walking around so she didn't get worried about getting lost.

Milla rested in front of the lotus-shaped fountain before sighing out. Her sanity is being sucked away from her but she was always reminded about the warning. She had plenty of Mana, but is it enough to summon a Greater Spirit? If she summoned the Spirit without any purpose then she might get hated as well and she didn't want that.

'What should I do?' Milla thought as she walked around once more.

It was until she was out from Fennmont that Milla noticed that she was no longer in the safe premise of the capital city. At least she knew that she was somewhere in Barnauer Highroad far enough from the capital city because it was afternoon around her. She knew Leah could find her fast if she is still in the capital city, but it will took some time if she was outside it and quite far as well.

"Oh well, now that I done it I better prepare myself to get scolded and walk myself back to Fennmont again," Milla said as she took her sword to protect herself in case of monster attack. She was glad that she already learned the basic of sword and she had a good array of Spirit Artes as well.

Then she explored the Highroad a little bit as she sled some monster along her exploration. She took her good time until someone found her. Her adventurous side felt refreshed and she got to release some steam as well.

Milla failed to notice that a group of monster had sneaked behind her and landed a surprise attack. Milla wasn't prepared or have any experience on being ambushed alone and to make it even worse it was a group of angry Antler Beak accompanied with some Scorpion as well. She managed to slay some of them but quickly getting overwhelmed.

She back stepped away from the monster, trying to dodge some of the attack, and thinking hard enough while keeping her attention on the movement of the monster. It was then that she remembered about the chant that will summon the Spirit if she was in any trouble.

She bit her lips on the realization. The help from Fennmont might come anytime but she won't risk her life on that kind of bet. After shoving away some of her attacker, she focused her Mana and begin the chanting.

_O the essence of the land come to my side and helps me pierce my enemy_

As she chanted the spell, she felt that as if her life is being sucked out from the core yet it wasn't painful. She knew that she had called something _big _and she will pay dearly for this, but she didn't think about it and let it be.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the Spirit she met from before just like how she remembered him. Their eyes meet for split seconds before the Spirit turned around to face the monster which were attacking her.

What happened after that was something Milla couldn't imagine of or even thought of before. The Spirit summoned another Spirit that she recognized as the Four Great Spirit of the Land. Her legs gave in as they cleaned every bit and pieces of monster that had attacked her with her mouth agape. Now she knew who the Spirit that she fell in love with is and how big her burden right now.

After the monster being taken care of, the Spirit and the Four Great Spirit looked at her with serious eyes. The Spirit, now she knew as the Lord of Spirit Maxwell, approached her and said, "Now sing for us…" he said with a grim expression.

Milla tried to mutter up a sound but didn't manage anything since she was too shocked. She never dreamed of summoning Maxwell, Gnome, Undine, Efreet, and even Sylph in her wildest dream. She knew Maxwell asked her to sing as well, but she was too shocked.

"My Lord, it seems that she is too shocked to say anything," Undine said as she floated behind Milla and touching her shoulder. Milla sense become aware once again thanks to that, but her voice isn't.

"We shouldn't push her body too much. She just called you after all," Gnome said with a gentle voice as she floated around Milla with a gentle smile on. (Gnome or any of the Four here isn't the one from Xillia, I tell you)

Maxwell let out a breath before saying, "I don't really get how human works despite helping to create them. But I'll let you rest for a little bit Milla Kresnik," Maxwell said with a crossed arms and a frown on his face.

Seeing how Maxwell was disappointed, Milla instantly looked up and calm her body and mind. She tightens her fist on the ground before standing on her feet with determination. Milla then looked to Sylph before said, "I'm just a lowly human compared to the Great Spirit but may I lend your harp?" Milla said with a determined tone.

Sylph heard it and he said, "Sure, why not? But what did you intend with it?" Sylph answered before asking Milla.

Milla only smiled slightly before turning to Maxwell and said, "I am Milla Kresnik, the Lord of Spirit Priestess. There is only one thing that I will do and that's it obeying his wish," Milla replied with a confident tone.

Maxwell bated an eyelash to Milla who now had a harp on her hand. She looked at him with determination before tuning out the instrument. Efreet moved closer to Maxwell before saying, "She is a human with fire in her heart. I had come to like her as well," Efreet said with a dignified tone.

Milla were quite satisfied on the result of her tuning. She had remembered her mother used to play the harp as well when she sang her this song. It was a long time ago but she had learned how to play one and through try and error, she had managed to play the song on harp as well.

Milla looked around her surrounding, gaining a curious stare from 5 Greater Spirit around her. Milla noticed this and laughed nervously while saying, "Ermm, well… I'm waiting for my friend to come so I think it's already time for her to show up… but it's not that important, she knew I'm fond of singing as well," Milla explained briefly with a nervous smile on her face.

She then picked the string of the harp, gaining few sound out from it before closing her eyes and starts the intro of the song.

The Spirit was listening to Milla who started singing when they heard a shout, "Milla, are you…" that stopped in the middle when they saw who was coming.

Leah stood there with her mouth wide open but quickly snapped out from it when she saw how Milla is singing. She wanted to stop Milla, but she decided to not doing that seeing how the Spirit, who she noticed immediately as the Four Great Spirit of the Land with the Lord of Spirit himself, was listening to her, creating a joyful aura she just couldn't bother her childhood friend.

Leah only stood there listening as more of people from Nia Khera who followed her catch up with her. They were struck in awe like how she is but needed longer time to realize what is happening. Leah knew that the village chief was the least happy person around them. Leah knew the reason as well since she is the one who told the reason to the village chief.

Milla soon finished her song and she just noticed that a lot of people had gathered around her. She looked at Leah and quickly dropped the harp and run to hug her friend while shouting, "Oh god, I'm so glad to see you! I think I'm a goner out here," Milla said innocently not knowing that Leah's face is grim.

Leah glanced to the Spirits gathered there and knew it that they looked back at her. She turned her head sharply to Milla and said, "Don't slip up from the Orda Palace while thinking. I think I'm going to get a heart attack when I noticed that your Mana sign isn't there!" Leah shouted to Milla who only covered her ears and yelling 'I'm so sorry!' all over.

Leah then looked at the Spirit who was just reduced to only one. She placed her hands on Milla's shoulders before shaking her while saying, "What in the name of Origin happened to you?! And why the Lord of Spirit comes to your rescue! And since when you get to summon the Greater Spirit! I'm your protector for Origin's sake!" Leah shouted in front of the other who had their eyes on Milla with something mixed from question and amazement.

Milla looked behind her and saw that Maxwell was still there, waiting for her to talk. Milla then said, "I-I well… I got attacked by a group of monster and well… I'm quickly cornered and since I can't bet my life on line to wait for you that I… I used 'that'… I-I just know that he is the Lord of Spirit, I swear!" Milla replied while stuttering here and there.

The Nia Khera Village Chief walked to Leah and Milla before saying, "Milla Kresnik, you are the Priestess of the Lord of Spirit Maxwell. Now you are graced by his presence beside you and by the legend passed down on our line, the Lord shall grant you a wish. Am I right?" the Village Chief said before looking at Maxwell with a troubled expression. Scolding a mischievous child in front of her Lord is hard.

Milla looked at Maxwell who answered, "Yes… that is one of my promises to human who pleased me," Maxwell answered before looking at Milla with a very thin smile.

Milla noticed his smile and looked away out of embarrassment. She got a pinch from Leah because of that and almost protested when Leah said, "Milla, you need to say your wish now that you summoned Lord Maxwell… and geez, you have the worst luck in love," Leah said as she whispered the last part to Milla.

"What are you… but a-a wish? Is it anything that I wished?" Milla said to Leah with flustered expression that bordered with pureness.

Maxwell covered that one by saying, "I can grant your every wish… all except resurrecting the dead," Maxwell answered with a serious tone to Milla.

Milla was surprised and the first thing passed her head is something that isn't appropriate for a human in her position. She looked away before saying, "May I… think about it first? Today is very shocking to me I couldn't make anything…" Milla said with her eyes looking down to the earth.

Maxwell noticed that Milla was acting weird though he didn't know why. But he already heard what he needed to hear for now so he said, "I shall appear myself in front of you when you are ready, Milla Kresnik," he said before fading away with the air.

Milla wanted to hold Maxwell since there are a lot of thing she wanted to say. She wanted to talk with him much more than their brief conversation. She wanted to meet him again and again. She… she wanted to love him. But noticing that people are watching, she quietly withdrew her hand from reaching out the air and put it down. _He left_. Milla thought.

The sound of cleared throat snapped Milla from her trance. Milla instantly went pale because of it, she just remembered that she slipped from Orda Palace, making the whole group to worry about her, almost got killed and more importantly summoned the Lord of Spirit. Milla nervously looked to the source and saw the smiling face of the Village Chief who then said, "Well, well, my girl… I think you stopped your act but it looks like I was gravely mistaken. I shall see you through it when we go back to Nia Khera," the Village Chief said with an ominous aura though the Village Chief was smiling when talking to her.

Milla instantly frozen up on the ground before saying, "I… I'm sorry… I got absorbed on my thought and then…" but before she could finish her sentence, Leah who acted as her bodyguard quickly cut it.

"And then you get lost far away from Fennmont before almost getting killed and summoned the Lord of Spirit. The next time you asked me to come with you, I will tie you on a pole. Anyway the problem aside, I'm glad you are safe Milla," Leah said before hugging Milla who was scared that she will get scolded really badly.

The Village Chief seconded that by saying, "The shrine isn't ready yet to choose a new Priestess anytime soon so it is good you are safe. Now let's go back to Orda Palace and explain the commotion to the King," the Village Chief said with a kinder expression.

* * *

Milla walked away from the Village Chief's house with Leah following beside her to be her supports since her feet ache from sitting straight for hours. Milla groaned in annoyance when Leah said, "It's not going to work when I said it now but try to not make people getting headache if you don't want your feet pay dearly for it," Leah said with a laugh that she held inside.

Milla rolled her eyes before saying, "Why you still said it when you know that I won't listen? I'm going to the summit of Hallowmont tomorrow and I see that you cover my disappearance when I do that," Milla said as she complained at how she got a new nickname called 'The Songstress' just because she sang for the Lord of Spirit.

Leah only sighed before saying, "You should stop abusing your position Milla… I'm going to leave soon after all," Leah said with a sigh.

Milla was surprised to hear this, she knew that Leah wanted to have career on Military, but she didn't know Leah already had the mean. Leah noticed this before saying, "Yeah Milla… sooner or later I will go to Elympios… and join the Military there by the order of King of Auj Oule. I will see you from time to time so don't miss me too much," Leah said with a smile.

Milla swear she cried when she said, "T-then you won't watch my back again? Not finding me when I get lost?" Milla asked with a tearful expression.

Leah laughed at Milla weird face before saying, "Yeah, I won't do that often. I already honed your skill in swordsmanship enough for you to tackle on anything… save for the Great Spirit since I never fought them. And moreover… you have _him_ already, so your sister should step down from her position," Leah said with a laugh. She sounded a little bit sad but she masked it perfectly by her laugh.

Milla blushed at the implication before saying, "There is no way I could summon Maxwell that often. He is also the Lord of Spirit! I can't do that…" Milla said as she looked away.

Leah flicked Milla's forehead before saying, "You can't fool me Milla. I know why you choose to meet that wretched man in Hallowmont secretly. You will wish that you can be with him right? Of course not in that kind of thing yet, but it will go along that line. You know that kind of wish is very selfish and you will be hated by everyone yet you strongly wished for it you can't think of another wish," Leah said with a knowing expression.

Milla wondered how come Leah managed to hear her inner heart voice. But she couldn't deny it either and nodded. Leah laughed at it before saying, "When you met Maxwell again, say it to him that I will beat him into pulp if he dared to cross his finger on your wish even if it means I must leapt through a dimension or two. Anyway, I will escort you back to the Shrine for real now so let's go," Leah said with a smile on her face.

Milla looked to Leah who smiled brightly and tried to put up a smile on her own. She gripped Leah's hand tightly as they walked to the shrine. Sooner or later she will end up alone… all alone in this village that slowly changed to her.

* * *

The day after, Milla did her plan to slip from the Shrine and to the summit of Hallowmont so she could has a good talk with Maxwell regarding her wish. She knew she might get hated by the Lord of Spirit, but she didn't want to bear the feeling of loneliness whenever she couldn't meet him. And sooner or later her only best friend that will always look for her whenever she is in trouble will go to a place far away as well, the loneliness could kill.

After Milla crawled through the hole that connected the path she was in with the summit of Hallowmont, she looked around just to make sure that she is completely alone, safe for the harmless animal flying around the place she was in. She dashed to the center of the summit and took out her harp from her safekeeping. The last time she borrowed the Great Spirit of Wind's harp but she couldn't do that twice for today is an important day.

'_This place is good right? Please show yourself before me… Lord Maxwell…_' Milla said in her heart as she chanted the summoning spell with her harp as the medium on amplifying her Mana.

After she finished the summoning rite, the air around her calmed down and the land become quiet. Milla looked up to see the coming of Maxwell through his magic ball as it dispersed with the air around him. Their eyes locked at each other for quite a long time until Maxwell breaks the silence between them.

"What do you wish of me, Milla Kresnik?" he said with a stern tone.

Milla showed her harp before saying, "I promised you right? I will sing for you…" Milla replied before forcing on a smile.

Maxwell scanned Milla's expression with great curiosity. He clearly knows that Milla didn't come here and summons him just for that, yet she tried to hide it. But he could see that Milla is sincere at the same time. Just what was happening inside this human head? He wanted to know of it.

But for now he went along with her pace and said, "Sure…" Maxwell replied as he floated closer to Milla who had sat down on one of the rock there.

Milla plucked a few strings of her harp to find how she should tune the song. She glanced to Maxwell who was floating beside her with his eyes on her. Somehow it made Milla feels flustered though she is still concentrated enough to sing.

Milla closed her eyes, remembering the time she shared with her mother when she is still small. She then sings as the memories planted its roots inside her mind. She remembered when her mother will sing this song for her everytime they are alone. Her mother voice blended with the voice of the nature as the wind created a soundless music for her mother to follow.

Milla always remembered how her mother looked both happy and sad as she sings. And each time she asked why her mother still sings that song, she will always reply with the same answer.

'_This is a song that my mother taught… a song that she always sing whenever she reminded of my father… in other name, your grandfather, Milla… and with song, we can convey our feeling even when we are far apart…_'

Milla moved her head unconsciously as she too enjoying the song. She used to not really understand her mother answer but now that she met Maxwell… she kind of understands what this song is. She may not speak it, but her song will clearly show her emotion.

Maxwell felt that the song is clearly different from when the two times before. The first time is just a normal jumble of nonsensical note that made a good melody while the second had this feeling of nervousness, but now the feeling is clearly different.

Maxwell looked at how Milla had a gentle and calm expression as she continued singing. He wondered what had changed from the Priestess that once was scared out of her life when they met for the first time. Where is the Priestess that got all red for no reason just because he examined her? And more importantly… why he felt his chest become even warmer than when he first heard her singing?

Soon Milla finished her song as she took some quick breaths. She felt like she just done something amazing… like confessing her love to her crush. She takes a look at Maxwell who stared at her with an unreadable expression though it is clearly not a frown.

"Err… Lord Maxwell?" Milla called carefully as she looked at her beloved with concern. Could it be that something happened in the Spirit World and her presence is a bother? She got scared just by thinking about the possibilities.

Maxwell blinked a few times to find Milla gazing at him with a concerned face. He felt bad for making her putting up such a face that he said, "There is nothing wrong Milla Kresnik… you shouldn't look like you will cry anytime soon…" Maxwell said with a stern face with a tone that almost sounded like he was scolding Milla.

Milla was startled by the sudden change of mood and said, "Y-yes, I understand. I'm sorry of my impolite action," Milla stuttered quickly as she looked away from the frowning Maxwell. She couldn't really take scolding thanks to her annual scolding session with the Village Chief that she looked away by pure habit.

Maxwell sighed at that before saying, "Then, what do you come here for? You don't just come to please me right? Is it about your wish?" Maxwell said as he looked to the Songstress Priestess who gets all edgy from his first reaction.

Hearing it Milla quickly turned quiet as she pondered about her real wish. According to the legend, anything she asked as long as it is possible to do in any sense will be granted. She took a deep breath and letting it out slowly before saying, "Yes… I climbed this mountain until its summit is in regard of my wish my Lord…" Milla said as she looked to Maxwell who was expecting of any wish she asked of him.

Maxwell was curious about Milla sudden turn of act yet again, human really is a peculiar creature. He looked at her when he heard her said, "My wish is… I want us to meet freely! To talk and to see you everyday… i-if you don't grant it then I'm going to call you until you come even if it give you a serious headache! If you don't come then I swear you will grow long beard like an old man!" Milla said as she half-shouted it to Maxwell who had his expression changed from serious to an unbelieving face.

Maxwell looked at Milla with a mild face as he asked, "Do you know what it actually meant to summon me, Milla Kresnik?" Maxwell asked firmly even when he was caught in surprise especially about the cursing part.

Milla nodded firmly and said, "I fully understand that. I'll give you all of my Mana when you come, I don't mind even when you left me with a drop left! That's my wish… since it is possible you can grant it right?" Milla replied as she half-glared half-staring at the Lord of the Spirit.

Maxwell couldn't help but let out his laughter as he said, "You are a peculiar one Milla Kresnik… but if that's what you wished then I will grant it… you already know full well of the condition needed and are willing to take it. I have no right to complain so I will grant it as you wish," Maxwell said as he laughed.

Milla didn't know what to react. She was surprised in two different ways as well as overjoyed since her wish will be granted. She only sat there dumbfounded as she looked at how the Lord of Spirit laughing at her silly wish even if he still grant it in the end. She did ever saw a smile or two on the Lord of Spirit face but this laughter is the first one she ever saw coming from him.

After Maxwell laughter finally died down he also asked again, "Milla Kresnik… you can call me Maxwell if you wish it," he said with a calmer volume as he speaks again.

Milla blushed at it and said, "M-Maxwell… something like that?" Milla replayed as she tried to calm her mind down. Just why she must blush at an important time like this?

"Yes, but without stuttering like that. The next time you call me, fix it," Maxwell answered as he floated even closer to Milla.

Milla couldn't help but get overly conscious and said, "I understand, Maxwell… and you must call me Milla, not Milla Kresnik. It's weird for me to hear my name called in full," Milla replied as she tried to say Maxwell's name without stuttering in between. It will surely take time until she could speak his name normally.

Maxwell gave out an approving nod before saying, "That's better although it isn't that good yet. So you human also use that kind of thing… okay, as you wish I will call you 'Milla', is it okay for you Milla?" Maxwell said as he practiced to call Milla with her nickname.

Milla felt her heart rate just jump out of the roof when she heard it. She grasped her chest tightly and looked to the side before saying, "Y-yeah…" Milla replied as she tried to keep her chest in its place. She couldn't really believe that Maxwell just called her 'Milla'.

Maxwell then landed in front of her before taking her hands on his. Milla looked to him in surprised when Maxwell suddenly kissed her palms. Milla froze on her place and she couldn't manage any kind of coherent words to the Lord of Spirit. She swears her face is as red as tomato now.

Maxwell who didn't know Milla reaction then said, "It is the proof of our contract… now that you had no need of my presence; I shall go back to Spirit realm," Maxwell said with a calm tone.

Milla looked at Maxwell with a blank expression and she looked at what is on her palm now. It was some kind of mark… a flower mark with 6 petals. Simply speaking, the mark is beautiful though she didn't understand what flower it is. She raised her hands on the air just to see the mark though she still couldn't make anything from it.

Maxwell stifled a laugh when he saw Milla amazed expression and said, "Until later, Milla," he said before slowly disappearing.

Milla looked to her side just to see Maxwell disappearing. She clutched her palms and placed it on her chest before saying, "Thank you…" she whispered as she closed her eyes. She felt a sense of happiness now that her wish is granted now.

Milla never knew that wish will become the first gear that moved the fate of all worlds.

* * *

Rise suddenly collapsed in front of Jude and Milla. Milla Kresnik record remained in the air though Rise who controlled it fell. Jude and Milla who had snapped from the vision quickly called Rise in synch since they were both worried. Milla placed her hands over Rise's forehead as Jude is the one who cradled her on his arms.

"Milla, what happened?" Jude asked in concern.

Milla shook her head and said, "I don't know either. Maybe Milla Kresnik record isn't something easy to control since that girl is one of the biggest gear of fate, what she choose to do at that time created the world as we all know today. I felt a nostalgic feeling from it though… I wonder why…" Milla replied as she looked at Jude deeply.

Jude looked away with blushing face and then said, "Should we stop now and resume it later? It seems that Rise couldn't do it yet…" Jude said as he looked at how Rise looked very exhausted for opening the record.

Milla nodded and then said, "I think so… in this condition I need to bring Rise to the Land of Canaan so she could refill her Mana," Milla seconded Jude's suggestion and looked at Rise who had her eyes closed.

"No…" it was then that Rise opened her eyes and said her refusal on the idea.

"Rise!" Jude tried to scold Rise without any words.

Rise only shook her head and forced herself to stand before saying, "I'm okay… the record wished for me to go on… I couldn't stop now. The Recorder wanted to tell us something and to do that… we must finish it now," Rise said as she reached for the Record and used it to stand on her ground.

Milla looked at how Rise is as stubborn as she is when she lost her legs. Jude wanted to protest again when Milla placed a hand on his shoulder. Jude quickly looked to the side to meet with Milla's determined eyes. Just a glance of her eyes made Jude knew what she wanted to say and knew that he couldn't win against the two. He let out a sigh before saying, "Can you go on Rise?" Jude asked in worry.

Rise nodded before saying, "I can… no, I must go on… that's a lesson I learned from you two after all," she replied with a smile on.

Rise placed her hands over the Record and then suddenly, light enveloping them all for once more.


End file.
